Studies on the effect of non-lethal malarial infections on lethal malaria infections indicate early immune responses can be altered to protect the host. A new method was developed to assay stage specific host responses to malarial parasites. An in vitro assay to measure specific antibodies to Plasmodium chabaudi was developed. The assay will determine specific T cell help and suppression during the course of a malarial infection.